Raven
The Vulkan, formerly known as the TF-620 Nomad,Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08. is a terran air unit to be featured in StarCraft II. It is based on constructing objects.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. History The Vulkan is a versatile craft which combines the functions of a light manufacturing center and observation post. A common sight amongst the colonies of the Fringe Worlds, the Vulkan is built to operate in all but the harshest climates. Although the Vulkan shares a number of common traits with the SCV (its smaller 'cousin'), the Vulkan is a far more specialized and advanced engineering craft. Vulkan are normally employed for first-line colony surveillance and protection duties against dangerous local life forms or climate events. These vehicles boast a wide array of sensors delicate enough to detect even cloaked or burrowed enemies. By deploying its two aft-mounted nano-welders, the Vulkan can construct a variety of small, semi-permanent defensive structures to meet various threats in a matter of moments. Several standard template constructions are available to the Vulkan, a popular example being the auto-turret. The Terran Dominion initially provided Vulkans to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, typically manning them with local civilians as something akin to a volunteer fire truck or ambulance service. Over time the military support applications of the Vulkan have seen it deployed in escalating levels of conflict, gradually replacing the older and vastly costlier science vessel. Game Unit The Vulkan is analogous to the science vessel of the original StarCraft, and are "primarily support craft" for the terran factions. Nomads aesthetically appeared to "look like a floating construction crane that's been bent into a square."StarCraft II Preview ign.com Accessed August 13, 2007 They have no standard attack of their own. However, this appearance is set to change. The Vulkan is constructed at the starport but requires a tech lab to be constructed. Abilities In addition, Vulkans may be able to create several other forms of stationary defenses.Karune. 2007-12-21. Happy Holidays from Blizzard!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-21. Development Vulkans had the ability able to produce mine drones,Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but these have since been replaced by Spider Mines. Vulkans also used to have the following abilities: * A defensive matrix that reduces incoming damage by 50% to all units within an area of effect,Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. including enemy ones,Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. rather than the version used by the science vessel. * Nano-repair, which uses energy to instantly repair a friendly mechanical unit.Nomad starcraft-source.com Accessed August 13, 2007 Trivia The Vulkan's name is likely derived from Vulcan, the Roman god of the forge. References Category: Terran starship classes